(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable device for use in supporting laptop computers, and similar products. More particularly, it relates to a portable device for use in supporting laptop computers that enables a laptop computer positioned thereon to moved in a horizontal rotational and vertical up and down manner.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years laptop computers have become the computer of choice for many consumers. They have become ubiquitous for salespeople who spend a lot of time on the road, as orders can be entered instantly, and sent back to headquarters for processing, thereby saving much time and effort for the sales people. Attorneys also use laptop computers during trials to record and recall testimony. It is believed that laptop computers will become the dominant computers in a few short years, as improvements are made in battery life, memory capability, and screen brightness. One of the problems with laptop computers, however, is that they are not always easy to use when a person is on the road. In airplanes, for example, the computers have to be placed on the fold down trays located in the back of the seat in front of the passenger. This often is unsatisfactory for the laptop user, as the space is cramped, and the laptops often are difficult to read, as the screen is not properly situated for easy visibility. Moreover, the key pads are flat, and sometimes are difficult to access in that position. The angle of the keyboard often needs to be adjusted for efficient usage, but this is impossible with present laptops. U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,040, Dumond, describes a portable table for laptop computers having legs which are adjustable in a lateral and vertical direction. However, this product is inadequate in that it does not allow rotational movement. Moreover, it does not permit adjustment of the angle of the laptop keyboard relative to a flat surface. What is needed is a portable device that the laptop computer, or similar product, can be placed on that allows rotational movement and adjustment of the angle of the laptop keyboard easily. The present invention does just that.